


you're like the summer

by stilinscry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: “you-- ugh, you’re such a tease.”“me? i’m the tease? you licked me! how am i the tease?”





	you're like the summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnydoyoung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnydoyoung/gifts).



> okay this is literally a mess and i wrote it so fast but my angel mentioned this before she fell asleep and she deserves so so much so i wrote this for her <3 <3 <3 lov u bub
> 
> also title from svt - oh my

“god, i really hate the sun,” dongyoung groans, as he falls back against their picnic blanket. he pulls at his hoodie, draping it over his face to shield himself from the light and taeyong laughs. 

“you’re the one that suggested we have a picnic,” taeyong points out, and he laughs even harder when dongyoung lifts his hoodie slightly, peeking out only so that he can glare at taeyong before dropping it back down. 

“yeah but i didn’t know that satan himself was gonna be gracing us with his presence today. i can feel myself melting yongie, i’m not built for this heat,” he bemoans, and it’s all horrifically melodramatic but taeyong doesn’t really know what else he was expecting. he knew, even before they left their flat that dongyoung would end up whining the whole time, but he still let the younger drag him to the park anyways, so in some ways, they both bought this on themselves. 

dongyoung, the heat, and taeyong, dongyoung’s consequential whining. 

he sighs, not bothering to respond and it doesn’t seem like dongyoung cares. instead, he moves their now empty picnic basket to the side and lies down too, using his sun hat to shield his face. he’ll happily let his arms and legs tan a little, but leaving his face bare in open sunlight is just asking for sunburn. 

and he knows that simply resting his hat over his face doesn’t really count as protecting his skin, but taeyong likes sunbathing, and he really doesn’t have the energy to get up and walk to the closest 7 eleven just to grab some sun cream. the sun and the heat of the summer always leave him lethargic, too tired to do anything, and so taeyong is more than content to just lie here for a bit. 

dongyoung, on the other hand, isn’t. 

barely five minutes pass before taeyong can feel him moving, hands fidgeting against the blanket and leg kicking at the grass and taeyong curses his friends inability to just  _ do nothing _ . he mentally prepares himself for what’s to come-

“yongie i’m bored.”

-and there it is. 

“go on your phone or something,” taeyong responds. 

“i left it at home,” dongyoung whines, and taeyong shouldn’t feel sorry for him because it’s his fault, but he can practically hear his pout through his tone and well, taeyong is very weak for his best friend. 

he huffs out a breath, and pulls his hat from his face and back onto his head before sitting up, legs crossed and arms resting in his lap. “well what do you want me to do about that?” he asks, and dongyoung hums, head tilting. 

“well you need to entertain me, of course,” he says back and taeyong laughs, swiping his hand out to hit dongyoung weakly on the shoulder. dongyoung dodges, because of course he does, and he leans forwards a little, hands resting under his chin. “let’s go get ice cream.”

“ice cream?”

dongyoung nods. “yeah, there’s always an ice cream truck parked near the duck pond and i think i might actually die if i don’t get something to cool me down in the next ten minutes.” he emphasizes his point by slapping his hand against his forehead and pretending to faint, landing in taeyong’s lap. 

“okay you drama queen, get off me and we’ll get ice cream,” taeyong says and dongyoung smiles up at him, wide enough that taeyong can see his gums and it’s nice, but then it’s gone and dongyoung is rolling off his lap and hopping up to his feet. 

“last person there has to pay,” dongyoung shouts, and then before taeyong has even processed his words, he’s off and running and taeyong is left with the rest of their stuff. 

still sat on the blanket, he watches dongyoung go, and honestly he’s surprised at how fast he can run considering literally all he does all day is lie in bed and watch netflix on his phone. 

he takes his time packing up their stuff, figuring dongyoung can stand to wait a little, and he smiles to himself thinking about the younger getting worked up as he folds up the blanket and slips it inside their basket. he also takes his time strolling through the park, and he can’t help laughing to himself when he walks up to the ice cream truck to find dongyoung standing with a frown on his face and an ice lolly held in each hand.

“you took so long,” he whines once taeyong gets close enough. taeyong just shrugs, and he hoists the basket up until the handle is resting in the crook of his elbow and then he reaches out for one of the lollies. 

“i thought you wanted ice cream,” he asks, before taking a tentative lick of the lolly. melon, his favourite. 

“i didn’t have enough change,” dongyoung admits, and he frowns when taeyong laughs at him. “shut up.”

“you’re such a child sometimes, i’m convinced you’re actually a six year old just stuck in that body.”

dongyoung huffs in response, mumbling another ‘i said shut up’ under his breath, before he’s walking off and taeyong chases him up, laughing the whole time. 

they end up sat on one of the benches facing the pond, and taeyong watches the children as they feed the ducks. 

if anything, the sun feels even brighter here, and already taeyong’s ice lolly is beginning to melt, syrup dripping down his fingers and sticking to his shorts. he turns to dongyoung, to ask if he grabbed any napkins at the truck, but the words die in his mouth when he finds dongyoung already staring at him. 

“you have something on your face,” he says, and then he’s reaching out with his free hand and swiping his thumb across taeyong’s chin, just brushing his lower lip. the contact has his breath hitching, but then dongyoung slips the thumb into his mouth and taeyong feels like he’s choking. 

dongyoung hums, looks at him as he sucks his thumb clean and taeyong really doesn’t know what to think when dongyoung’s brow furrows again. “i think i made it worse, wait-- lemme just,” he says, not finishing his sentence before he’s leaning in and taeyong is so startled by their sudden close proximity that he doesn’t move, simply watches wide eyed as dongyoung gets closer and closer and then-- oh my god. 

dongyoung just licked his face. 

he pulls back again, tongue swiping over his lower lip before pulling back into his mouth and he smiles to himself when he looks back at taeyong’s chin, before looking up and meeting his eyes. “got it,” he says, way too casually for taeyong’s liking, and then he goes back to eating his own lolly like he didn’t just _ lick  _ taeyong’s face. 

almost a minute passes of taeyong just sat there, staring off into the distance just… trying to comprehend what the fuck just happened when dongyoung pipes up again. 

“you alright there yong, you’re ice pop is almost all melted,” he says, and when taeyong looks down he realises that dongyoung is right. the syrup is dribbling down the stick and onto taeyong’s hand and he scrambles to lift his hand up before even more drips onto his shorts. “wait, give it here for a second.” and that’s all the warning taeyong gets before dongyoung is grabbing the stick free from his hand. taeyong sure as hell doesn’t expect him to put it in his mouth though. 

taeyong is equal parts thankful, confused and horny as he watches dongyoung lap at the ice pop, mouth dipping to clean up the stick and then he’s smiling and holding it back out for taeyong, who takes it with a shaky hand. 

“...uh, thanks,” he manages to get out and dongyoung just grins at him again. 

“anytime yongie, you might wanna eat the rest of that quick though, before the rest of it melts too.”

taeyong nods, and he turns back to watch the duck pond as he lifts the lolly back up to his lips. he pauses though, hand hovering just in front of his face, because the realization that dongyoung just had it in his mouth kind of just  _ hits _ him and taeyong mentally slaps himself for thinking that this is almost like an indirect kiss. 

he pauses for a second longer, eyes flicking down to the lolly and then over to dongyoung, and he’s surprised to find dongyoung watching him again. his gaze almost spurs him on though, like it’s the push taeyong needed and he parts his lips around the lolly, humming as he pushes it into his mouth. 

beside him, he hears dongyoung curse, and he lets out a garbled ‘huh’ around the lolly. 

dongyoung doesn’t respond though, at least not verbally. he reaches out for taeyong’s wrist with one hand, and he pulls it up to his mouth, leaning forwards and biting the last of the ice off the stick. then, before taeyong can do anything, he cups taeyong’s cheek with his other hand and then he’s leaning in again and suddenly lips are pressing again lips and taeyong flounders, dropping the lolly stick and grabbing onto dongyoung’s shoulders. 

the kiss is chaste, just a quick peck, but dongyoung tastes like a mixture of melon and strawberry and taeyong has wanted this for far too long to even let him consider leaving it at that. his grip on dongyoung’s shoulders tightens and then he’s leaning back in for a kiss that just a little less chaste. 

he keeps it tame, remembering that they are technically in a public park, but that doesn’t stop taeyong from swiping his tongue across dongyoung’s lower lip as he pulls away, a promise almost, of what else he has to offer. 

“you-- ugh, you’re such a tease,” dongyoung gasps out, close enough that taeyong feels the puff of air across his lisps. 

“me? i’m the tease? you licked me! how am i the tease?” he asks, eyebrows furrowing in disbelief. 

“you’re the one that’s sitting there, all pretty and covered in melted ice lolly.” and the way dongyoung scoffs has taeyong laughing.

“you sound so stupid,” he huffs out, and then he leans in to kiss dongyoung again before he can say anything more. it’s slow, dongyoung’s lips pressed between taeyongs, and taeyong lets himself melt into the touch, wondering how he’s gone so many years without kissing dongyoung like this. 

but then dongyoung’s lifting taeyong’s still sticky hand up to his face and swiping it across taeyong’s cheek, and that, that’s how he’s gone without it. because dongyoung is a little shit. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hav a nsfw twit :) @lewdnct
> 
> also i wrote/read ice lolly way too much and now they don't seem like real words rip in pieces


End file.
